Sanitarios
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: Es un songfic que escribí por una promesa que hice. RyuxShu Chibi Thensi mi amor! esta historia va completamente dedicada a tí...


**Título: Sanitarios**

**Pareja: Ryuichi x Shuichi**

**Aquí les traigo este songfic, con la canción "Sanitarios" de la banda Caramelos de Cianuro. Espero les guste y como siempre este fic va dedicado a mi linda niña Chibi Thensi y también va dedicado a mi mejor amigo Milhouse-chan. Como siempre les recuerdo los personajes de Gravitation no me pertence y "Sanitarios" le pertenece a Caramelos de Cianuro. Ahora a ¡LEER!**

**Título: Sanitarios**

**By Hikari-chan**

La salida de la luna daba indicios de que la noche había llegado. Esta noche era una muy especial ya que en NG Records había una actividad formal, en la cual Bad Luck como Nittle Grasper hacían parte de ella. El día había transcurrido normal, aunque había bullicio de trabajadores entrando y saliendo del último piso de la disquera, en donde se llevaría acabo la actividad.

En un apartamento común, se encontraba un pelirosa, moviéndose de lado a lado, mientras se preparaba para la dichosa actividad.

-Yukiiiii! Deja de escribir y prepárate! Tohma dijo claramente que debíamos de estar temprano! – chillaba Shuichi, mientras se acomodaba la camisa de botones color violeta, la cual hacia juego con sus hermosos ojos.

El rubio salio hastiado del cuarto el cual el catalogaba como su "Santuario", quedándose en el arco de la puerta, observando atentamente como el pelirosa se preparaba.

-Baka! ¿Cuál es tu empeño en ir! – pregunto no de muy buen humor el rubio. Shuichi paro en seco frente a su rubio amante, sonrojándose al recordar porque estaba empeñado en ir.

-Es que…pues Hiro…si Hiro me dijo que fuera, además de que K nos amenazo de muerte si no íbamos – sonrió nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de que era muy malo en mentir, al notar la mueca de fastidio que hizo Yuki.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Me preparo ahora, pero sabes que me debes esta – miro calculadoramente a Shuichi, para luego darse la vuela e ingresar al baño.

-Ufff – suspiro nerviosamente, a la verdad de que era difícil el poder encontrarse con el. Pero eso era lo que hacia mas excitante sus encuentros. El estar nerviosos de ser descubiertos.

Luego de que Yuki se preparara, salieron del apartamento a toda prisa. El escritor no tenia ningunas ganas de llegar, pero el que estaba con ansias era el pelirosa, el cual ya estaba haciendo molestar a su amante.

-Yukiiii! Ve más rápido! Llegaremos tarde! – el pelirosa se movía frenéticamente en el asiento, haciendo encrespar los nervios del rubio.

-Ya! Baka, ya tranquilízate! – grito molesto el rubio, con la dichosa venita de la sien a punto de explotar – no se cual es tu empeño en ir! Pareces como su estuvieras a punto de ver a alguien importante! – al rubio decir esto Shuichi se tenso completamente, tranquilizándose de una vez por todas en el asiento. ¿Estaría Yuki sospechando? No, no podía ser. Ellos llevaban tiempo encontrándose a escondidas. Yuki JAMAS se daría cuenta. A lo mejor si le prestara más atención, podría ser.

Llegaron a NG Records, para emoción del pelirosa el cual casi se bajo corriendo del auto. Subieron al último piso, en donde se encontraba el lugar de la actividad. Cuando entraron era completamente una actividad formal. El lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado, demostrando el buen gusto de Tohma para la decoración. Algunos hablaban tranquilamente mientras que algunas parejas bailaban en la pista.

Shuichi buscaba con su vista a alguien. Observaba a todos lados pero no le veia. Se asusto al sentir el aliento de alguien chocar con su cuello.

-¿A quien buscas tan animadamente? – pregunto una voz completamente reconocida para el. Al virarse quedo frente al ser más magnifico de la tierra. Su mirada tomo un brillo especial, mientras de que el castaño le sonreía divertido.

-Hola Ryuichi – el pelirosa le sonrió seductoramente, mientras le pasaba por el lado acercándose a su rubio amante, para luego tomar su mano.

-Con que así quieres jugar Shuichi – se decía para si mismo el de ojos azules, mientras se tomaba todo el contenido de su copa.

_Nuestra suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí hoy  
Sé que no has venido solo yo tampoco lo estoy  
todo el mundo está observando nuestro encuentro casual  
se bien que esta mal, se bien que esta mal  
con la música tan alta no hay comunicación   
por que no vamos a algún sitio donde estemos mejor  
si nos desaparecemos de este evento social  
puedes ver que me brillan los ojos_

Shuichi hablaba animadamente con Hiro y Suguru, mientras que de vez en cuando le daba miraditas seductoras al castaño el cual ya estaba a punto de brincarle encima allí mismo para demostrarle quien llevaba el mando. Aunque lo aceptaba, se sentía desfallecer cada vez que el pelirosa lo miraba de esa manera tan seductora, tan embriagante. Se tomaba otra copa de vino mientras sonreía maliciosamente, tenía una muy buena idea en mente.

Se acerco al pelirosa cuando este se encontraba en una esquina solito. Busco al maldito escritor con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró hablando con Tohma y Mika, esta era su oportunidad. Paso cerca de Shuichi mientras que "sin querer" chocaba con el. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de su oído, le susurro suavemente, para que el solo lo escuchara.

-Te veo en diez minutos, en el fondo de los sanitarios.

Después de decirle esto, se alejo penetrando al pelirosa con su mirada, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo. Shuichi se tomo completamente el vino de un sorbo. Por fin llegaba lo que tanto el deseaba.

Los diez minutos pasaron, mientras que el pelirosa ingresaba disimuladamente al área de los sanitarios. Abrió la puerta y al estar completamente dentro, sintió como era tomado por la cintura y como otro cuerpo le recibía. La puerta se cerro, para luego de esto sentir unos ansiosos labios sobre los suyos.

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios  
nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario  
no soporto tenerte lejos  
quiero hacértelo frente al espejo  
siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos  
si tu sientes lo que siento  
aprovechemos el momento_

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaran, aprovechando esto el castaño para alzarlo y sentarlo en uno de los lavamanos. Busco desesperadamente el cuello del pelirosa, besando y mordisqueando fuertemente. Sus manos buscaron los botones de la camisa violeta, soltándolos desesperadamente, para luego pasar sus manos por el esbelto y perfecto cuerpo del pelirosa. Ese que ya conocía también, de ese el cual se había hecho un adicto.

Las inquietas manos del pelirosa habían quitado el saco de Ryuichi, para luego comenzar a bajar la cremallera del pantalón. Introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior, haciendo posesión del miembro del castaño, masajeándolo rápidamente. El ojiazul echo su cabeza hacia atrás por las corrientes de excitación que corrían por todo su cuerpo. Gemidos traicioneros se escapaban de sus labios, excitando más al pelirosa, haciendo que el movimiento de su mano se volviera más rápido.

El castaño comenzó a mover las caderas contra la mano de Shuichi, mientras que intentaba quitarle el pantalón a este. Paro la mano que se movía frenéticamente dentro de su pantalón, sacándola y besándola suavemente. Bajo a Shuichi del lavamanos, bajándole los pantalones y ropa interior al instante, sin perder tiempo. El pelirosa se viro, dándole la espalda al castaño, ofreciéndosele de esta manera.

Ryuichi se pego a la espalda del menor, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el vientre de este, tomando salvajemente el miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo rápidamente. Sin preparación ninguna lo penetro, hasta deslizar su longitud dentro de esa cavidad que lo acogía perfectamente. Un fuerte gemido salio de la garganta de ambos.

-Eres mió nada mas…– le susurro al pelirosa, sintiendo como este le correspondía moviendo las caderas hacia atrás. Sin más pensarlo, comenzó a moverse dentro de este lentamente, aumentando la velocidad tras cada embestida. El pelirosa gemía descontroladamente, sin inmutarse por esto, solo gozaba el momento.

Amaba la manera en que el castaño lo hacia suyo. La manera en que lo dominaba, lo trataba y hasta lo penetraba, todo salvajemente.

Las embestidas de Ryuichi comenzaron a ser rápidas y profundas, mientras que el pelirosa le contestaba lanzando sus caderas contra las de el fuertemente. El momento de prolongar su éxtasis estaba llegando. El castaño viro la cara de Shuichi, besándolo profundamente.

-Te…amo – susurro en los labios de este. Con una ultima embestida, ambos llegaron al clímax, Shuichi terminando en la mano del castaño, mientras que este terminaba dentro de el.

_Y no tengo que hablar y no tienes que hablar  
por un media noche mágica  
cuanto te atreves a arriesgar  
sé que tienes tu vida muy lejos de la mía  
pero esto es solo un momento nada mas  
si parpadeas ya no esta _

Ambos se limpiaron, arreglaron y uno saliendo primero que el otro, salieron del baño. En toda la noche no se volvieron a hablar, aunque las miradas que se daban lo decían todo. Así terminaban sus reencuentros, siempre planeando para otro momento. Eran muy pocas veces las que se encontraban, pero no quería decir que no fueran excitantes.

La actividad termino y todos se retiraban a sus hogares.

El pelirosa y el rubio se motaban en el auto del último. Ya cuando iban a mitad de camino, el rubio observo atentamente al pelirosa, notando la felicidad que traía este.

-Baka, ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunto en su tono usual. Solo haciendo que la sonrisa del menor se agrandara.

-La he pasado perfectamente esta noche – volvió a sonreír, cambiando su mirada hacia fuera. El rubio siguió manejando hasta llegar a su hogar.

Tan solo al abrir la puerta, el escritor tomo por una mano al pelirosa, acorralándolo con sus largos brazos y besándolo salvajemente. Eiri no era tonto, el descubrió lo que tenían aquellos dos no hace mucho. Un día en el que entro al baño de NG Records, los vio besándose. Odiaba al maldito Sakuma por eso, pero le enseñaría a Shuichi quien era su completo dueño. Luego de que Ryuichi y Shuichi se encontraran, Eiri lo hacia suyo esa noche. Shuichi solo le pertenecía a el, por mas que le gustara estar con el maldito loco del peluche.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían, dejando ropas por todos lados. Aun que Shuichi amara a Yuki, sus sentimientos por Ryuichi eran enormes. Y aun que estuviera con el escritor, su legítimo dueño seguiría siendo el castaño para siempre…_  
_

Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios  
nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario  
no soporto tenerte lejos  
quiero hacértelo frente al espejo  
siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos  
si tu sientes lo que siento  
aprovechemos el momento

**Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer songfic así que espero les haya gustado. Por favor las amantes a la pareja de Shu x Yuki perdónenme. Me encanta escribir fics de distintas parejas, ya que me cansan las cosas monótonas. Pues espero lo hayan disfrutado y a ti mi querida niña Chibi Thensi, espero que te haya gustado este Songfic. Por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusto. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
